This is an application for an Anchored Cell Analysis and Sorting Cytometer, ACAS 570 (Meridian Instruments) through the NCRR-BRS Shared Instrument Grant Program. The ACAS 570 is a unique combination of in- struments designed to study and manipulate the biology of anchored cells though interactive and analytical laser cytometry. Eighteen investigators at Rush University Medical School, Chicago, are proposing 20 projects on the biology of anchored cells that would benefit greatly from the interactive analytical cytometer. Twelve of the investigators have 13 projects that are funded by PHS grants. Fluorescent microscopy, flow cytometry, and digital image analysis have been applied to aims of these projects and results provide much of the basis for the proposed application of the ACAS 570. Aims of these 20 projects require the utility of the ACAS 570 to sort adherent cells, analyze dual fluorescent emissions, examine subcellular events, conduct time and spatial analysis of digital imaging and video phase microscopy.